1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a six-wheeled motor vehicle, and more particularly, to a six-wheeled motor vehicle suitable for off-road running.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Recently, there are an increasing number of people who take pleasure from running off road by a motocross cycle or a buggy car. Such people would love to run on ground of even worse condition than heretofore possible and have been longing for a vehicle which enables running on such ground.